The second love of Severus Snape
by Upir
Summary: Severus never thought he could fall in love again, but he does... with a Muggle. His heart is mended only to a point, but there is always the memory of HER, the reason he does everything, his first love... Part 1 of 2. Spoilers.
1. The storm

It was cold outside. Snowing. The weather station on Wikeni's radio had predicted only mild flurries in the northwest, but the storm had blown into the northeast and covered everything in at least 16 inches of snow. It was a complete white-out, and Wikeni frowned. From "mild flurries" to "blizzard" in a matter of hours, and the store she was working in, Loafer Kingdom, wouldn't close. She personally didn't think that anyone would need shoes so badly that they would risk their lives in this snowstorm to get them. Even worse, she was only doing this to help out avacationing friend, and the manager decided to leave for the day because of slow business. She was stuck until 7 o'clock p.m., left to close the store herself and drive home alone. Just great.

Wikeni turned on the radio again, but didn't get much reception. She had only fiddled with the dial for a few seconds, however, when suddenly a great song came on the air. She started tapping her feet, then turned it up really loudly. Nobody was going to come in at this hour, it was just starting to get dark, and besides, it was one of her favorite bands! Before she knew it she was dancing in the back room, singing and turning the song up even louder. She was glad she was alone, even when she couldn't hear the welcome bell ring over the sound of the radio.


	2. Meeting

Severus Snape was lost in the storm. He had been riding an older model of broomstick, a Nebula Three-Hundred, through the clouds when suddenly his hands froze to the broomstick and he lost his vision. A blizzard had hit close to the muggle town in which he was supposed to arrive, and the broom had failed to hold itself together in the storm, forcing him to land. He spotted a large series of buildings that formed a square, and small alleyways behind them. He swooped down as fast as he could on the now cracked broomstick, being careful to check for anyone who might see him. Luckily, nobody but he was crazy enough to brave the freezing cold weather, and he landed behind a nearby squat white building with no problems. Looking around, Severus spotted a dumpster, and he promptly snapped the broomstick in two and threw it in. Now it was useless, and any muggles foolish enough to pick it out of the trash would never guess of the hidden properties it had held only a minute before.

Rubbing his thin, cold hands together (damned for not wearing gloves), he walked purposefully out of the alleyway and onto the street. The old footprints of only an hour ago were almost completely gone, and the sidewalk resembled a miniature tundra of snow dunes. Suddenly, he heard loud music playing, _blaring_ in fact, coming from the store right next to him. Realizing it must be open, he ran quickly into the store, the snow hitting him in icy bursts of agony on his face.

Breathing deeply in the sudden shock of warmth, Severus peered around the store. Shoes upon shoes were displayed upon the wall, and a few carousels of loafers and heels followed the line of carpet edging around the store. Although the soft, cushy round seats in rows along the shop looked inviting, Severus did not tempt himself but instead went to find the owner or someone else who could help him find his way. He followed the sound of music to the counter up front, then peered back into a small, closet-like storage area where boxes were piled to the ceiling and a small, rusty desk supported a radio and large stacks of papers.

Suddenly, a young girl twirled into his vision, singing loudly with the song (and poorly at that) and shaking her hips. Her long brown hair fell in wavy curls past her shoulders, swaying with her body as she danced, and Severus's stomach abruptly dropped. He flushed and looked at the floor, surprising himself, and cleared his throat. Startled, the girl looked up, then blushed herself, lowering the music as she did so.

Wikeni's heart leapt into her throat. She hadn't even heard the man come in, but there he was, dressed in black from head to toe, scowling at her. He even had black hair, save for the few snowflakes still caught, unmelted, sparkling like diamonds under the bright indoor light. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and opened his mouth to speak, but Wikeni blurted out, "Can I help you with something, sir?"

He blinked, taken aback, but said, "Yes, I'm a traveler and have become lost in this storm. Do you have a map I could borrow?"

"Uh, no, sorry, but where are you headed?"

"Milton-on-Serpeste."

"Uh, I have _no_ idea, sorry, I'm horrible with directions!"

"Then why did you ask where I was headed?" he snapped.

"I was just trying to be helpful," Wikeni replied meekly. She looked down at her feet.

Severus suddenly felt bad. Remorseful, in fact, a feeling he had tried to push far from himself for years. He relaxed, and this time, said softly, "I'm simply trying to get to my destination on time. Have you no map or major road I can take?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said softly, still looking at the floor. Severus's stomach twinged again.

"Ah."

He looked away. He couldn't bear to be in this position; he felt so helpless. Since when could he not take care of himself? The girl was completely unhelpful, it was a wonder she was allowed to work in this store… then again, it was completely barren, perhaps it was during this time they knew they could use her without harm. She looked at him again, focusing on his strange robes.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"  
"Your name? What's your name?"  
"Severus," he replied, and paused. He should at least try to be polite. "And yours?"

"Wikeni. Nice to meet you," she said, and held out her hand. Severus took it. It was warm and soft, and heated his fingers immediately.

"Ooh, you're cold, how long have you been outside?"

"About an hour."

"Geez, I thought you were traveling? What, did you decide to walk?"

Uh-oh, he was caught. He thought quickly… what form of muggle vehicle would allow him to be outside like this? A bicycle? No…

"A motocycle."

"You mean a motorcycle? A motorcycle? _You_ own a motorcycle?"

"Yes. I drive it all the time, but it broke in the storm and I dropped it off to have it repaired." Nice.

"Boy, I'll say. I never knew anyone crazy enough before to ride a motorcycle in winter,_ period_, let alone in a blizzard."

"Yes, well, it's all that I have."

"So which place did you go to?"

_This girl is intent on talking,_ Severus moaned in his head. But, the way he saw it, he really had no choice but to put up with it or find other help. He started towards the door.

"Well, it was nice talking to you…"  
"Wait, don't go!" she yelled.

"Why not? I do have to find room somewhere, and in this weather obviously it will be difficult…"

"Well you can stay with me!" Severus stared at her. Was she mad? "I mean, I have an extra room and tons of space and it's pretty warm in there, I'm house-sitting for a friend! She's got a nice big fireplace and everything!"

Well, he had no muggle money, that was for sure, and he couldn't imagine any wizard-friendly areas near this town… he would simply have to put up with charity.

"Alright, I suppose. How long will I be forced to wait?"

"Just about another hour and we close. You might want to get yourself some gloves, mister, it's almost below freezing out there already. And my car doesn't have heat."

"Wonderful," he sneered.

"Yes, well, it's all that I have," she mocked.

Severus suddenly smirked. She was quite intriguing. Well, if he was going to be stuck, so be it, he just had to make the most of it.


	3. Hospitality

When Wikeni drove up to the rather small house she was watching, Severus's heart fell. It was tiny, almost a cottage, and certainly didn't look like it had a lot of space. He didn't want to get any closer to this girl than he had to.

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

Wikeni glared at him.

"No, I just came here to rob it."

"What!"

"Oh, chill out, I was only kidding. You alright?"

"Just fine," he seethed.

Looking back, he now realized that it might have been better to simply just try and apparate, and let the ministry worry about the frightened muggles. Surely Dumbledore would defend him, as he was the one who was waiting for him. Why he had chosen to meet in a muggle town Severus wasn't sure, but he was suspicious of the area. He knew it was close to where the Dark Lord had lived as an orphan, and he was not looking forward to meeting the headmaster there. His Dark Mark had been getting clearer for months.

"…just sit there and freeze to death?"

"What?" Severus jerked his head around to look at Wikeni, who was leaning in the car and had a slight frown on her face.

"I _said_, are you going to come in or just sit there and freeze to death?"

"Which would be less painful?" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Geez, sorry."

Wikeni shut the car door and walked towards the house, the blizzard almost completely obscuring her from view. Severus had a twinge of remorse again, but shook it from his head and stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut and started to walk gingerly up the garden path. Almost immediately he slipped on the black ice and fell down, hard, on his butt. 

"Dammit!"

Suddenly he heard giggling. Wikeni was standing in the doorway, holding it open for him, and had seen everything. He winced and stood up, not bothering to wipe the snow from the back of his cloak. He walked back up the path, being careful to step on the thicker patches of snow, until he reached the house and stepped in.

Immediately a warm, cinnamon smell engulfed him and he relaxed. There was already a fire in the fireplace (how did she manage that so quickly?), blazing and bathing the entire living room in dark orange light. Wikeni shut the door so quickly that Severus jumped, but she simply took her coat off and hung it up on a stand next to the doorway.

"Do you wanna hang your coat up?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Alrighty then. I'm just gonna change over there," she said, pointing to a room at the end of a narrow hallway. "I'll be right out, but if you need anything just ask."

"I won't," he muttered.

Severus looked around the small house's interior. It was actually quite roomy inside, despite the large amount of furniture. He ran his fingers along the top of the soft recliner, then peered around at the small sofa next to it. It looked very comfortable, and since it was right in front of the fireplace, very warm. Walking around to face the couch, Severus noticed a small, open kitchen area across from the living room. He suddenly felt very thirsty, and his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten or drunken anything since almost two hours before he left, which he realized now was three hours ago. Although his gut growled uncomfortably again, he forced himself to ignore it and instead turned to the couch again. As soon as Severus sat down, his entire body relaxed and he sank into the soft, plump cushions of the couch. Maybe charity wasn't so bad after all.

Wikeni changed into a loose pair of pajama pants and an old black t-shirt she had had since she was 15. Miraculously, it still fit her, and had only gotten looser and baggier as the years went by. She walked barefoot back into the living room, which, to her surprise, was empty. Wikeni suddenly panicked.

What if this guy was psycho? Where was he? What would he do to her?

Her fears were unfounded. She heard the springs of the sofa squeak, and as she suspected, there was Severus, lying peacefully with his hands across his chest. Wikeni slowly took the old afghan from the back of the sofa, and, carefully opening it, placed it across his body. Immediately, Severus jerked awake and jumped up from the couch to face her.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Putting a blanket across you," she said, picking it up from the floor. "You're welcome."

"Well, haven't you ever heard it's bad luck to wake someone?"

"I suppose you're right. Let sleeping dogs lie."

Severus balked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you've been very rude and ungrateful. You didn't have to come here, you know, and now you're just being obnoxious. I'm a very nice person once you get to know me, but I'm not sure I can say the same for you. You seem like someone I would rather not get to that level with."

Severus's face fell.

"Well, you certainly weren't obligated to offer me shelter."

"No, I _was_ obligated – morally – something you obviously wouldn't understand."

"And how would you know? You act like I don't have a conscience."

"From what I've seen I can definitely back up those assumptions."

She turned away from Severus, frowning, and took a deep breath. Her face suddenly softened.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can get a bit out of hand - sometimes I have a short fuse."

Severus's heart immediately lifted. She meant it. He had never gotten a serious apology before – ever. He suddenly heard himself speaking in a manner he had never even felt like speaking before, let alone actually doing so. He felt genuinely sorry.

"I – I – apologize, too."

Wikeni turned to look at him. Severus, emboldened, went on.

"I am not quite used to charity, mostly I – fend for myself – however, you _have_ been very gracious to me, and for that, I really am grate_ful_. Perhaps, I have a short fuse?"

Wikeni smiled. Severus's heart seemed to melt, but he willed himself to stand strong. God, where were these feelings coming from?

"It's alright, Severus," she said. "Maybe we just got off one the wrong foot. I mean, I just fought with you like I've fought with my best friend. I know this makes me sound crazy, but I really feel like I've known you for a long time."

"No, I know you're not crazy, because… I feel the same way, too."

They both grinned.


	4. Backgrounds, Too Old

"So, really, where did your name come from?"

"Oh, just an old name, I suppose. It was my grandfather's, on my mother's side."

"Neat-o. My mom named me after a famous singer's Hawaiian name. Creepy, huh?"

"Well, certainly something my parents never would have done."

"Why not?"

"They were very strict people. I don't think they listened to music at all."

"Oh… well, my parents are crazy, so…"

"Really?"  
"No, not literally, smart ass."

Severus smiled again. This girl was suddenly a lot more bearable in front of a warm fire and cup of hot chocolate. He normally didn't like the taste, but she had no tea and it felt good to have something hot in his stomach. Wikeni had also set out cookies and mini sandwiches, but only the sweets had been touched.

"So where are you from, Severus?"

"Somewhere far from here, almost an eight-hour flight… er, drive."

"Wow. What made you come here?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"Work related."

"Ah."

There was a slight pause in which Wikeni poked the now dying fire and Severus finished his chocolate. He sat his mug down on the table in front of him, only to look back and find Wikeni staring intently at him. Severus decided to find something else to talk about.

"So, are you American?" At this she smiled. Good.

"Yeah, I'm from New Jersey, a small state on the East Coast. Could you tell?"

"Yes, it's quite obvious here in _Britain,_" he teased.

"Well, some people pick up the accent here," she said. "Ooh, actually, I've been _dying_ to know…"

Severus became nervous again.

"…Do I have an accent to you?"

"What?"

"Does it sound like I've got an 'American' accent?"

"Heavens, no. You have no accent at all… which, actually, I suppose is one in itself…"

"Great. I've always wondered that, you know, like British accent, Australian accent, German accent… I couldn't ever figure out if Americans had one or not."

"Well, I suppose the answer is no."

She focused intently on him again. Severus tried to look away, but he could still feel her stare upon him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Severus suddenly reached for his wand. Was it poking out?

"You may."

Severus's heart sped up in his chest. He hadn't really worked memory charms in quite a while, would he still be able to if this girl knew his secret?

"How old are you?" Severus suddenly laughed. "What?"

"I thought you were going to ask something very personal."

"Oh, I thought it was."

"Not quite."

"Oh." She looked away from him.

"I'm thirty-five. January 9th."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly Severus could see a sad look in her eye.

"What?"

"I'm only _twenty_-five."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I guess."

Yet Severus could see something in her face, something she was not telling him. Why was she upset about their age difference? She couldn't be… _interested_ in him…?

_Certainly not,_ he thought. _I'm too old._

But suddenly it hit him. _I'm too old,_ he thought. _She is upset because she cannot date me because I am too old._

"_Am_ I too old?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Of course not. It's just that… well, I thought you were younger."

"It's not holding you back from anything, is it?" he hinted.

"Nothing much."

"I see."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I'd better get to bed," she yawned. "You should, too, if you have that big business meeting tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well, goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Wikeni."

And with that, she shut the door and left Severus alone in the dark with his thoughts.


	5. I look forward to it

When Wikeni woke the next morning, it was to a loud crash and a curse coming from the living room. She rushed quickly out of her bedroom, not bothering to cover her nightshirt as she ran towards the commotion. She arrived, slightly out of breath, to find Severus sprawled on the floor holding his knee. Wikeni's eyes traveled over the scene, taking in the spilled clothes and boots spread all over the floor, and, finally, the overturned hat stand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"So, what, you tried to sneak out early?"

"I didn't want to wake you, I wasn't sure how late you slept, so I decided I didn't want to wait, is that a crime?"

"No," she said carefully. She didn't want to start another fight with him.

"I'll just be going now, then," he said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!"

Severus turned.

"I'll be back...," he said. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Tonight?"

"I look forward to it."


	6. Waiting

Wikeni could not stand herself the whole day. It was Saturday, her term on the job was over, and all of her friends were out of town. She was completely alone in the house. _Miserably_ alone in the house.

She wished Severus would show up already.

But she knew he had an important "business meeting" with his boss, some guy named Bumbledoor or something like that. She wondered what kind of business he was in… could he be a doctor? She giggled. Personally, she would prefer a police officer, but eh, he didn't seem the type. He was too high strung and grumpy to be an officer.

Wikeni's mind raced all day. How would he treat her? Would things be awkward? Would he be in a different mood? How long would he take? What did he consider "tonight?" Was it late? How late? Would she be up to greet him? Would he even show?

She forced herself to relax and sit down on her favorite chair to watch TV. As she flipped through the stations, she realized most were still showing romantic movies in honor of Valentine's Day, which had been less than a week before. God, how she suddenly hated TV.

All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door rang through the living room.

Wikeni jumped up from her seat to catch the door, but tripped over the small round coffee table and fell flat on her face, spilling the doily and fake flowers onto the floor. She hopped quickly up again and leapt to the door, but took a second to straighten herself before answering with a flourish.

It was the mailman.

"Hello, madam, I've got a package here for you? Ms. Elli Spade?"

"Uh, no, she's on vacation, but I can sign for it."

Wikeni gently scrawled her name on the form, then took the small box inside.

Immediately she sat down and moaned. Would evening never come?

Severus stood in the small village of Milton-on-Serpeste, anxiously awaiting Dumbledore's arrival and the moment in which he could leave to see Wikeni. Hatred and loathing suddenly filled his body… he hated Dumbledore for keeping him waiting, it was keeping him from other duties, and yet he could find nothing else to occupy his mind but the girl, and then the girl herself, dancing, smiling, snarling Wikeni. But even though he felt immense joy at the sudden thought of her, he also felt coldness in his heart, seething anger and hatred and loneliness. He had had a heart made of stone almost all of his life, and suddenly this _girl_ entered his life wielding a sledgehammer, and in a matter of seconds, had demolished all the protection he had worked for years to build. His icy front, for years, never failed to make a child cower or a student recoil. How could she – no, how _dare_ she try and break him?

Suddenly, a loud _crack!_ Sounded in the still, cold air, and Severus turned to see Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Severus. I trust you slept well?"

"Fine, Headmaster. I thought it was illegal to apparate in this area?" Dumbledore seemed to know what had happened already, as he always did. After all, it was he who had taught Severus occlumency and legillimency.

"Ah, but only _from_ your location, not _to_ this town. Now, do you know why I brought you here?"

"Yes," he fumed.

"Very good, then we are already a step ahead!"

The rest of the day went by very slowly, and somehow the old man seemed to take more time explaining things than usual. Severus already knew what he had to do… he did not like it, he, admittedly, was scared, but decided it was his duty to repay Dumbledore for his forgiveness. It had not been easy to prostrate himself before the Headmaster years ago, and it was no easier today to try and tell him no. Severus, of course, knew that this would not only help the Order, but would help Dumbledore's precious little Potter as well. Star student, hero of the masses, Harry Potter. Half of him did hope that the boy would fail, but the other half, the truthful half, knew that he would not. Luck always followed the righteous, and perhaps that was why he had had none of his own.

Either way, he wanted to be out from under Dumbledore's thumb as soon as possible, and preferably into the small cottage he had suddenly grown to adore overnight. It was almost five o'clock.


	7. Sweeter than sugar

Wikeni chewed her fingernails, waiting for Severus. Somehow, it felt a lot closer to the time he would arrive… which she actually didn't know for sure. She sighed. It was already nearing 5:30. How long would this take?

Suddenly, a knock rang at the door, and Wikeni jumped. This time being careful to sidestep the coffee table, she ran as quickly as she could to the door, then, of course, composed herself before answering.

It was Severus… holding a flower.

It was beautiful: crimson red that would put the color of blood to shame. She gasped.

"Oh, Severus, where did you find it?"

He held it out to her. "Oh, somewhere not far from here."

She moaned. It truly was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous… should I put it in some water?"

"Do whatever you want with it."

Wikeni grinned and ran inside, leaving Severus alone at the door. He gingerly stepped inside, where he looked to his left and saw Wikeni in the kitchen filling a large plastic cup with the legend "My way or the highway!" written on the side. She placed it on the counter, then stepped back to admire it.

"That's your vase?" Severus asked.

Wikeni whipped around, her trance broken.

"Yeah, I don't want to use any of my friend's vases, it'd be rude."

An awkward silence filled the small kitchen. Severus was naturally quiet, but somehow this seemed to bother him quite a bit. He didn't know why, and wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. There were places in his mind he just didn't want to go.

"Are you alright, Severus?"

Her saying his name sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, I'm fine, just… tired."

"Well, then, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some tea?"

"Oh, you have some?"

"Yeah. Got it at the store today, can't believe it was almost three bucks…"

"Bucks?"

"Dollars… or pounds, or euros, or whatever the hell they're called…"

Severus smiled. He had forgotten about pounds. His mother had given him a pound a week when he was younger as an allowance, much to his father's protests… He had been to young to understand normal wizarding money… his father was very angry, and said that he should have to work for it…

Wikeni sat down next to him and Severus suddenly snapped back to attention. She had brought tea rather quickly (how long had it been brewing? It seemed like she always had everything done immediately), and set down milk and sugar. She only put a little milk into her tea, but quite a bit of sugar. Severus was repulsed.

"How can you drink that?"  
"Are you insulting my tea? Because it's not homemade so it's not my fault…"

"No, with so much sugar! That's disgusting."

"Well, how do you drink yours?"

"Plain."

"Well, that's no fun. Then it's just tea. My dad adds honey, which I think is gross, but at least he's willing to open his mind a little bit." She held out the cup. "Here, have a sip of mine."

"No, I'd rather not…"

"Here, it's fine, I haven't even drinken out of it yet…"

"No, really…"  
"Just drink it!"

Severus took the cup. She was as stubborn as he was. He was intrigued by her again. He took a sip of the tea. The immense amount of sugar and the mixture of milk made his stomach turn. He snorted into the saucer.

"Eew."

"That's repugnant," he complained.

"Oh well, maybe because it's skim milk. I don't think it goes well with tea."

"Ah."

They sat, awkwardly silent again. Severus's heart was beating faster all the time. There was an odd, squeezing pressure in his stomach that he couldn't put his finger on. He looked up. Wikeni was staring straight into his eyes. Hers were a deep, dark brown that looked like they went on forever, and little specks of green glittered in her irises like emeralds. Severus suddenly forgot was he was finally going to say. Wikeni seemed to be entranced with Severus's own eyes, and he could see his own reflection in hers. Suddenly he felt like he had fallen from a great height… his stomach dropped and his body seemed to be floating as he leaned slightly forward to meet Wikeni's lips with his own. It was like a sudden explosion in his heart; her lips were warm and soft, and he could feel her breath on his face, a pleasant feeling. He closed his eyes. But, just as soon as it had happened, it was over. Wikeni leaned back onto the arm of the sofa and Severus slowly opened his eyes. They looked at each other again and smiled. The rest of the night was spent in much the same way.


	8. Morning

Wikeni woke up the next morning, happy and fulfilled. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a boyfriend, but knew it was more than two years ago. What had she been doing lately? Suddenly, she heard an odd, shifting noise next to her. Startled, she looked over to see Severus, still in his day clothes, sleeping on the chair in the living room. She herself was curled up tightly into a little ball on the sofa. He turned again on the chair and pulled his blanket up a little closer to his chin. His eyes opened immediately and he looked around the room a little drearily.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Severus replied, then smiled. It made Wikeni want to giggle.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well… you?"

"Fine."

For what seemed like the millionth time, there was an awkward silence.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

Wikeni got up, stretched, then walked into the small area that was her friend's kitchen. Severus watched her from his chair, admiring the way she stopped for a moment, just a moment, to gently stroke the large, soft red flower he had given her the night before. She looked over at him and smiled. Severus's stomach melted. He didn't think he would ever get used to it.

They were married three months later.


	9. Nothing I can't handle

It was May. The air was warmer and flowers everywhere had begun to bloom. Wikeni and Severus had been married on the 28th, only three days before. Severus was in the habit of bringing her fragrant yellow flowers every other day. Wikeni, back in her own house, had almost 10 cups filled with warm water and flowers sitting on her dresser. Severus himself felt oddly with them around. He wasn't used to giving gifts, let alone anyone enjoying them. It was a Friday afternoon, classes were finished for the day, and he was waiting for Wikeni to get home from school. Although she was 25, she decided she needed to finish the degree that she had started working on years ago. Journalism, of all things, was something Severus definitely loathed, and it just so happened to be Wikeni's major. He hated everything about the press and media, from tear-jerking sob stories to biased political opinions. Wikeni claimed she didn't like it much, either, but she loved to write, and "Besides," she explained, "If I work within, I can change it from within." Severus only rolled his eyes. She was beginning to branch out into photography, anyway, something far less offensive but with much lower pay. He shifted in his seat, bored. He hated waiting for her all the time.

Suddenly, she came bursting into the room, out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.

"Sevvie!"

Severus grimaced. "How did you know I was here already?"

"Well, A: Your classes are over, and B: You left your broomstick out by my front door. My neighbors are going to think I'm crazy, that broom looks like it's made out of money."

"No, Ironwood."

"Crazy, how does that thing fly?"

"With magic, of course."

"Duh."

Wikeni smiled. Severus had come, shrunken and shy, to her around Mid-March, and meekly explained about his entire life; the fact that he was a wizard, taught Potions at a large magic school, and was somehow involved with a very dangerous, very terrible wizard he merely referred to as "The Dark Lord." Severus was not very clear on this part of his life, but Wikeni got the picture. He showed her a dark, burning mark on his arm, one of a snake crawling in and around a skull. Severus did not come across to Wikeni as someone who would have a tattoo, let alone one like that, but she ignored it. It gave her the chills to look at it. When Severus first told her the truth about his occupation (he originally said that he was a chemistry teacher at a private school, which really wasn't that far off), she, of course, met it only with disbelief. He brought out his wand, however, and from its tip, procured a black rose. When she still didn't trust him, he placed his wand back into his pocket, then flicked his hand and made the flower burst into flames. Wikeni never asked for another demonstration.

"So what's up, Sev?"

Hearing her say his name still sent shivers down his spine, even if she did use a moniker.

"Well, as you know, the end of term is nearing, and rather quickly. Soon, I'll be quite free for the summer, though I might have – other duties – to, the, ah, school."

"Yeah." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to merely sit around your home… after all, you do still live in your grandmother's house…"

"Yeah, but she's not around. I mean, she's always on vacay and stuff…"

"Well, of course, but don't you think we ought to move out? I don't believe that your tiny little room can accommodate us for much longer."

"Why? It's not like we have any kids yet, and we've only been married for three days."

"I know, I know, but it might be nice to consider… having our 'own place.'"

"I don't have that kind of money, Sev. You know I don't. And I'm not going to ask you for a handout!"

"A handout? Wikeni, you're my wife! My – responsibility."

"Yeah, but honey, I'd rather help you pay for it, I just wouldn't feel right sleeping at night, knowing that it's only your house and technically I'm just renting it from you."

"Renting it from me?"

"Yeah, you know, I'll have to cook, clean, wash the dishes, do the laundry…"

"Please, magic can do all of that."

"I'm not a witch, though. I need electricity. And I can't be pampered… All the time."

"That's a nice thought, but seriously, I can't live here for the rest of our lives." His tone had suddenly gone very dry. "Do you want to move out or no?"

"Well, of course!"

"Then here." He whipped out a large, yellowing piece of parchment upon which there was tiny black lettering.

"Oh my God," she said. "This is a deed."

Severus smiled weakly.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe. What about your parents?"

"I haven't seen them in almost 17 years."

"Why not?"

"I left their house under – strained circumstances."

"Oh. You know, I never got along with my parents all that well until they divorced. They were a lot nicer apart. Were yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

"What? Hey, if you want to be my hubby, you have to learn to open up a little. I did."

"Yes, and now you're crazy already."

"No I'm not, I'm just happy. Something you would be, too, if you just relaxed a little."

Severus sighed. She was driving him crazy.

"Do you want to move out or not?"

"Well, that depends. Is this in a wizard area or not?"

He sniffed. Once again, he asked, "Does it matter?"

"Whatever. I never even heard of this place… Spinner's End? Where the hell is that?"

"Somewhere… a little farther off."

"Doesn't sound very cozy."

"It's not meant to."

"I'm not going to raise kids in a dumpy little neighborhood with crooks everywhere. It's not right."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You mean you're going to sell the house?"

"What? No, I meant you don't have to have kids."

Wikeni's face suddenly darkened.

"Like hell I'm not."

"You expect some already? God's sake, we've only known each other for three months!"

"Not now, I'm not ready for any yet, either… but, when the time comes, I don't want to be hassled by a horrible neighborhood or the stresses of moving."

"Well, who says we'll have any anyway? I mean, I'm quite a bit older…"

"Only a woman's age really matters. Guys can father kids at like… 80! I've got a good… 15 years left in me."

"But I mean, I've gotten quite… worn."

"Worn? But you said you'd never…"

"No, no, I… I've never… not that… before you…"

"Well, me neither…"

"Look, just think about it, alright? We don't have to move in right now. But how about soon?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well how about you live there and I'll live here. You had no problem when we were dating."

"You can't be serious! We're certainly not dating anymore."

"Exactly, so why should we worry about preventing kids anymore?"

"We never did in the first place…"

"So why now?"

"Because now it's more of a possibility!"

"What? Are you crazy? People just don't have kids because they get married! We could've… I mean, I could've… you know, before! Why care now?"

Severus was silent.

"Is it because if I had gotten pregnant, and we weren't married, you could have just left me?"

"That's not it. I just… Wasn't as close to you before."

"Liar."

"I wouldn't abandon you, Wikeni. That's the last thing I'd do. I just hadn't thought about children before. I didn't think you did, either."

"Well, yeah, I mean eventually I would like kids. Granted, even if we adopted, I would like some. Or even just one. Wouldn't you?"

"No."

Wikeni's features suddenly turned very cold and she turned her shoulders away from Severus. Somehow this was extremely attractive to him. He didn't know why, but when Wikeni would get angry or show her cool streak (which she most certainly did have), Severus found it quite striking, if not disturbing, and although it scared him a little, reassured him that they were not as different as they both thought. He touched her hand gently.

"We can wait a few years, can't we?"

Wikeni's jaw tightened. God, she was so_ stubborn._

"Alright… alright. If it happens, it happens. Now are you happy?"

Wikeni brightened immediately and squeezed him. "Very," she said.

Severus scowled. He loved her very much, though it was extremely hard to admit it to himself, let alone Wikeni. He hadn't even gotten the nerve enough to ask her to marry him straight out… they were lying in bed, freezing, and Severus was behind her. He reached over under the pretense of warming her hands, but slipped a gold and diamond ring onto her left ring finger. She was startled, but sat bolt upright, then cried her eyes out, which scared him half to death at first until she said yes, smiling and wailing. When they were married, it was in a small civil chapel far away from Hogwarts and her home. She didn't tell her parents until the next morning, where, instead of being outraged, they cried over the phone and congratulated her and requested to meet him soon. Severus had yet to see or talk to them, but was very nervous… Wikeni said that her family would be very strange, but very accepting, and would do their best to chase him off. Severus hoped that she was kidding.

He broke away from the embrace and looked into her eyes. She smiled and held him again. Severus was suddenly very scared… if he had to face The Dark Lord again, if he definitely returned, what would she say? Would she suspect anything? How would she feel if she knew the truth, and what would her reaction be? Strange that his potential return to power would make him think more of his new wife than of himself or the danger he would soon be in… if they really did have children, how would he explain to them in later years that he was once a Death Eater, a member of a forbidden and extremely dangerous gang of followers to one of the most powerful and feared wizards in history? He was once serious about following them… power was very attractive to Severus then, and he could almost taste his victory over the four who had made his education at Hogwarts more miserable than if he were living at home all year.

But he remembered her face. Her loving, trusting face before he betrayed her… He had never forgotten his first love, those many years ago, and when the Dark Lord threatened her life, he turned to the protection of Dumbledore… trustful Dumbledore. He had been more of a father figure than his biological one ever had, and Severus did indeed look up to him then. He never tired of his intelligent tricks and benign humor, nor his almost infinite knowledge, which Severus drank like a dying man. Now, however, he was much older, and quite unsure of himself and his abilities, which had lain somewhat dormant for fourteen years.

He had a different duty now, though. He needed to protect his wife, Wikeni, from any danger that could befall her from his "connections." They would probably kill her if they knew she was a muggle… he would have to hide her well or pray that Voldemort would either not come back or not care… neither gave him any real hope. Although Voldemort had extended that protection to is first love all those years ago, Severus doubted he would be as merciful towards a true Muggle girl, Severus' wife or not. He merely looked into her face again.

"Severus, is something wrong?"

He paused. Then he smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle."


	10. Changes

_Time is slipping away very quickly now_, thought Wikeni. One night two years ago in June, not even a month after they had been married, he had come home extremely late – and Wikeni was terrified. She had never seen him in the way that she had that night… and didn't think she ever would again. It was long after midnight, about three hours away from dawn, when Severus arrived home, pale-faced and wide-eyed. "The Dark Lord has returned," was the only explanation he gave to her before leaving again as quickly as he had come in. Wikeni didn't sleep at all, and she didn't see him again until the night after, where he was in better condition, but still very rattled.

Since then, they had moved out and moved on, quite strangely, into a small suburban country town, where both of them had nearly sworn they would never end up, while Wikeni still worked on her degree. (She had since changed it to education… Severus, although excited she was choosing a "real profession," felt competed against, and refused to bring the subject up.) They still had no children, which filled Wikeni with a large emptiness that seemingly could not be filled by Severus.

He had relaxed ever-so-slightly since (it had been almost two years, after all), but had been disappearing every now and then, to what he only told Wikeni as "Business." She knew it couldn't be anything good. Every time he came back from it, he was distracted, vague, and irritable. She was on her toes every time he came home, anxious, waiting for him to snap at her. They hadn't gotten into any large fights, however, only occasional arguments about the possibility of children, her excess of plants in the house, and even once or twice about their room – which was mostly decorated with her own personal belongings. Severus especially loathed a glittering plastic rainbow curtain Wikeni had gotten for free and insisted on hanging up in front of their door… it was tied back, but he hated the sight of it against the dark wooden walls and dull carpeting. Wikeni had given the room character, and Severus hated it. It gave him a headache to see all of her bright knick-knacks lined up against the walls or sitting on a table.

He was grateful for Wikeni though. Whenever he came home, she could automatically sense his mood and act accordingly to either cheer him up or stay out of his way. She always had tea ready for him, always perfect, for when he got home from work or "business." He supposed it was her way of telling what type of mood he was in… the way he poured the tea or drank it. He also guessed that it was her way of relaxing him before they spent any time together, which made him feel guilty. He made vows to her, and yet he was breaking them already. He knew that she felt he was not "honoring and keeping" her.

Wikeni looked mournfully out of the window. Already June, Wikeni's classes were long over, but Severus still had to teach. It drove her mad when he did not come home after work. She knew he would never cheat on her (who else would _want_ him?), but horrible thoughts still nagged at the back of her head. Was he hurt? In danger? Tired of her? She stared out at the setting sun, bathing the sky in gold, orange and pink. She sighed. A beautiful sunset, and Severus was not home yet. She wasn't surprised, but it still hurt her to know that instead of coming home to her after a potentially rough day, he decided to skulk and frown in some unknown place instead.

Suddenly, a tear trickled out of Wikeni's left eye. She wiped it away quickly, startled, and stared at in on her palm. It turned orange, the color of the sunset, then suddenly black. The sun had set quickly, but the sky seemed darker than usual. Something was going to happen tonight.

She could feel it.


	11. He's as good as dead

It was several hours later when Wikeni was awakened by a loud noise from downstairs. She sat up straight, immediately alert. She crept out of bed silently, then reached for the dragon-handled dagger Severus had given her on her birthday the first year they were married.

"For protection," he had explained.

Now Wikeni felt she needed it.

She quietly tiptoed down the hallway, towards the stairs, and gently placed her feet in between the posts of the banister so as not to make creaking noises on the steps. She made it all the way down, then swiftly demounted and squatted, turning the corner to peer into the kitchen.

It was Professor McGonagall, who had puffy red cheeks and bloodshot eyes, but still seemed to have an air of dignity and intensity. She had met her and Professor Dumbledore when she had accompanied Severus to Hogwarts once so that she could see the castle. Severus and Dumbledore talked business in his office while McGonagall had been asked to keep Wikeni company for the duration. McGonagall had been surprised to find out Severus had a wife, and a little put out to have such a fool's "job," but not displeased. They joked about his grumpy demeanor while McGonagall told Wikeni stories about his childhood at Hogwarts. She had not seen her again until now.

"Professor?"

McGonagall jumped slightly, but quickly caught sight of Wikeni crouched on the floor.

"What on Earth are you doing down there?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a stalker." She straightened up. "I don't know why, but I've just really been on edge lately, like… like… like something's going to happen, you know?" She twisted the dagger nervously, then placed it on a nearby end table.

"Oh dear."

"What? What's the matter?"

"Perhaps you ought to come with me."

* * *

"He WHAT?"

"Listen, Wikeni just… sit down," said Professor McGonagall.

"No way. No way! There is absolutely NO WAY that he could've done something like this… never… not… not… not in a million…" Wikeni began, but then broke down crying. "He… he couldn't… could he?"

"I was there, Mrs. Snape, I saw it happen," said a dark-haired boy. He looked quite uncomfortable.

"How do you know?" she whispered. "Are you sure it was him?"

"I saw what he did, okay?! I'm not stupid! He killed Professor Dumbledore!" the boy yelled, but he seemed to be scolding himself rather than Wikeni. He sat down roughly, running his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… it's… okay. I just… I just didn't… I didn't know…" She resumed her crying.

"I'm so sorry, Wikeni. I understand how you must feel," said Lupin, a man she had just recently been acquainted with. Wikeni looked up angrily.

"How would you know?" she hissed.

"I'm not saying I _know_ how you feel," he stated calmly. "I'm saying I _understand_."

"What's the difference? What does it matter? He's as good as dead."

Several people in the Hospital Wing sucked in their breath.

"We were hoping, Wikeni, that you might have the most understanding of him. After all, those of us who knew him best, who… watched him grow up…" started McGonagall, but she began to choke on her words and stopped for a second to regain her composure. "We thought you might understand why he would have done this. Has anything set him off lately? Anything unusual?"

"Why? You want to track him down, to kill him?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"But that's just it, isn't it? You may not want to, but what will your courts do? Do you have the death penalty? I've heard of Azkaban, and the dementors. Don't think I don't understand what you're doing, because I do. Even if I _did_ know where he is, I certainly wouldn't tell you, least of all the ministry." She glared at Tonks, whom she had also just met tonight.

"You think I'd kill him?" she asked, scandalized.

"If need be, yes. Even I would. But that's the difference… I'll admit it. You all lie to me and say 'Oh no, we just want to find out why he did it,' but I – am – not – stupid. I may be a Muggle, but I know human nature when I see it."

"We just need some help…"

"And what about me, huh? What if he comes back for me?"

"He's not going to…"

"How would you know? You said yourself that you thought you knew him, but now he's changed. I have no idea what to do."

They were all very silent for a while. A beautiful blonde woman continued wiping a young man's heavily gouged face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Wikeni's eyes swept the room. Almost everyone was crying, but who was crying for Severus? She wondered where he was. Was he alright? Was he being punished by this "Dark Lord" or was he being praised? She heard that some Malfoy boy was supposed to kill Dumbledore. And how on Earth did he suddenly become this "Half-Blood Prince?" Since when had Severus ever been proud enough of his parents to even mention them, let alone to turn one of their names into a formal title? She was sure even his mother…

Wikeni stopped and thought for a moment.

His mother.

Eileen Prince.

She might have all the answers they needed.

"I think I might know who can help."


	12. Prince

It was cold and windy as Wikeni walked up the long staircase towards the door of Severus's parents' house. It looked old and decrepit, as though nobody lived there anymore. She shivered as icy raindrops began to fall on her bare arms. It was so warm that morning that she hadn't thought to put a coat on. Wikeni had had no clue as to how she would find Severus's parents, but she was able to track down several Snapes across England, scouring records and names. Finally, she found "Eileen Prince-Snape" in a small town and figured that could be the only possible answer. She was going to find out soon enough. She finally reached the peeled old door at the head of the steps, winded and gasping for air. She reached up and rapped her fist smartly against the door. She stopped and listened for a few moments.

_Why did I insist on coming alone? She doesn't even know me, _and_ I'm a Muggle. She'll think I've gone mad. _

But she quickly remembered… all those years she had thought Severus was pure blood (after all, he was head of Slytherin), she was wrong. His father was a Muggle, only his mother had studied magic. She had been in Slytherin, too.

Suddenly the door opened and she was face to face with a square-jawed, salt and pepper-haired woman with a sallow face.

"Mrs. Snape, or Ms. Prince… I really need to talk to you."

"Why?" she sneered.

"It's about your son, Severus."

The scary woman looked stern for a second, tense, but backed away from the door slowly and let Wikeni inside. She stepped in gently, and jumped as the door snapped shut behind her. Wikeni was shown to an old armchair, which looked terrible at first, but was actually quite comfortable. Eileen went to make tea silently. Wikeni knew she was not welcome here, and it hurt her heart to see Severus' likeness in his mother's face. She wanted to cry, she wanted to so badly, but pride kept her emotions steady, and soon Eileen brought the tea out and set it on the table. They both took cups from the tray and steadied it in their hands, swirling it so it would cool down.

"Now, why did you come here?" she began.

"Well, Mrs. Snape, or Ms. Prince, I know this is gonna sound weird… You see, your son… Well…"

She interrupted her. "Eileen," she said.

"I don't know if you knew this, but he got married," she continued. "A few years ago."

Eileen almost dropped her teacup, but kept her stern appearance. "Where's the proof?"

"Here," said Wikeni. She brought out her wallet, inside which was a picture of her and Severus kissing during their civil ceremony. Severus had the same exact one, but she didn't know where he kept it.

"What's this prove?"

"That's our wedding."

"Doesn't look like one."

"It wasn't done in a church, just some small, legal building where they do that sort of thing."

"This is just you snogging him. I don't see any sort of identification."

"Check my license, then. You can see it right there… Wikeni Snape."

She squinted at the fine print, and her faces slowly relaxed. Eileen thrust her wallet back at her.

"Fine. Take it. Now what do you want? Is he sick? Dead?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Not exactly?" she whispered.

"I don't really know."

"You don't know. Well, I've had about enough. I think it's time for you to leave." She began to stand up.

"Wait, no! See, the reason I came here is because, well… a couple of years ago, he was mixed in with that Voldemort guy…"

Eileen hissed. "Do not say his name!"

"Sorry, I'm not used to it… but, he was with… him… several years ago when he first came around."

Eileen's face did not change.

"Well, now the guy's back, and… Severus went with him."

"So?"

"He… before he left, he… said he was the Half-Blood Prince, I'm not sure you know about that…"

Eileen frowned for a second, but shook her head.

"I see. Well, the thing is, before he left for Vol – I mean, What's-his-name, he… he… he killed…" Wikeni began, but found her throat stuck. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She quickly took a sip of tea. It was hot, but it cleared her up. She tried again.

"He killed Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. He disappeared after that. I was hoping you might know where he could have gone."

"No," said Eileen stoically.

"Any clues? Any… thoughts? Any anything?"

"No, you see, I haven't…"

"Spoken to him in years, I know, he told me."

Wikeni sighed heavily.

"Don't you have any clues where he might have gone? Where he might be living, right now?"

"He is probably with the Dark Lord," said Eileen.

Wikeni shook her head roughly. "I think he would've found a place of his own. Is there nothing – no property – that's in your family that he might've gone to? Nothing at all?"

Eileen suddenly froze.

"Spinner's End," she whispered.

Then Wikeni understood. That little piece of paper Severus had once shown her… the deed… was the ownership of a house in that town. Suddenly, she had a burning question on her tongue.

"Why don't you live there?" she asked.

Eileen smiled wryly. "I had no use for that house anymore. Living alone there would have been quite uncomfortable."

"What happened to Tobias?"

"He died." She snorted a bit. "I decided to give the house to Severus, to notify him of his father's death and ask him to come to the funeral, but he took the deed from the executor when I wasn't there and I didn't even get a chance to see him."

She sipped her tea, still frowning. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Spinner's End."


	13. Spinner's End

The cobblestone streets were stained and worn, seeming to lead everywhere and nowhere all at once. The sky over head was black and cloudy, and not a star could be seen in the heavens. The wind blew through bare trees and rattled them, while dead leaves were whisked through the heavy breeze to skitter along the stones. The grass was dead and a thick, ancient smell filled the air, as though it were a musty room instead of a hidden path. Wikeni crept silently along this road, alone, in the dark, with nothing on her feet and nothing to cover her bare arms. Her shoes had gotten stuck in mud, and she hadn't bothered to go home to receive her coat. She needed to see him. She needed to know.

She would follow him to the ends of the earth.

The wind blew heavily again, knocking her off balance and throwing her to the pavement. She lay there, sprawled across the stone, for a few second before getting up and continuing to walk. She kept going… there were hardly any lights on inside any of the houses. Most looked abandoned. She silently stepped towards one, where again, there were no lights, but she knew who lied within. This was the house in which Severus was living. For all Wikeni knew, he could be there right now. She hoped so. Every living moment, every day, every minute, every _second_ was agony without him. She ached to see him – and be with him – so badly, that she was willing to risk her life just to gaze into his eyes one last time. She held her breath, then reached slowly for the door and gently knocked. Although there were no sounds coming from inside, it was as if everything came to a halt. She brought her hand halfway up to the door again, holding it there, hesitant. Her fingers curled. Her heart began to pound. The wind blew roughly again, and as she looked down the street, she heard the door open just a crack. She whipped her head around to peer in through the opening. A tall, shadowy, hooded figure was staring out at her.

"What is it?" it whispered.

Wikeni suddenly began shaking. Was it Severus? Did he know it was her? Could he see her face through the dark, and if he could, how would he feel?

"I-I-I am here for S-S-S-S-Severus Snape."

"What is your business?"

"I know him. I – I wish to see him."

"_Who are you?_"

"My name is Wikeni."

Suddenly the door flew open and a hand reached out and grabbed her. Before she could scream, she was tugged inside quickly as the door slammed and a hand went across her mouth. Candles suddenly lit themselves on the walls, and as she gazed at them, the hands turned her roughly around. She peered up into the hood, but suddenly the figure embraced her tightly, and she felt hot wetness on her neck.

"Why did you come?" it whispered.

"I had to… Severus."

She pulled back his hood. He was crying. She had never seen him do that before.

"Why? Don't you know how dangerous this is for you?"

"For me?" she scoffed. "But yes, I do know. However, what I don't is what you are doing here."

"Hiding."

"Why not hide with me?" She stroked his cheek. Although his tears had stopped already, the trails they made down his face were still shining in the candlelight, his eyes glittering and illuminated by their dim glow.

"I would be caught," he said, taking her hands from his cheek and into his own. "You know that."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I have to stay here in order to keep away from the ministry."

"I see," she said. She twirled around and examined the house. "So this is Spinner's End. I was right when I called it gloomy."

"Yes, you were. But only half right," he said. She turned to face him.

"Now that you're here… somehow, it's acceptable."

The held each other again.

"I can't believe you came here. How are you going to leave?" He took in her bare feet and arms. "You must be frozen. Here, sit down."

He led her to a dusty velvet couch in front of a fire and sat her down. She was shivering, but he lit a large fire immediately and sat next to her, draping an old blanket over her shoulders.

"Nice place," she said. Severus smiled a little, but the crease in between his eyebrows looked more pronounced. Wikeni shivered. "It could use a woman's touch, though."

"Woman's touch?"

"I can't go back now, Severus. I told McGonagall and Lupin and them that I was headed to your mother's house to find out where you were."

"My mother? How did you find her?"

"A lot of determination and a little bit of sleuthing goes a long way. But now that I've found you here, I have to stay. If I went back, they would all want to know what happened with your mother, and…"

"Just lie," he interrupted.

"Severus… Oh Severus, I can't. I just… I can't. They're probably questioning my whereabouts with her right now…"

"Are you saying they're going to track me here?" he roared.

"No! No, they're not. I told your mother not to say anything…" At this Severus snorted. Wikeni continued as if nothing happened. "That, and I have already sent two letters… one, to your mother, via my kind of post, explaining that you were not there, but a Death Eater was and questioned me, so she shouldn't say anything to anyone, least of all McGonagall and the Ministry, because they know where she lives. And a second, a fake one, to Hogwart's, using your mother's owl when she wasn't looking, saying that I was a Death Eater and 'killed a Muggle girl named Wikeni' working for them."

"So you're dead?"

"Technically. My family knows I'm still alive. They think I'm hopping around the world with you, so I can only keep in touch with letters from a post office. No one from the Ministry or otherwise will bother to track them down. They don't know anything at all about my family."

"I love you so much," he said, embracing her. She flushed crimson, but tears began to work themselves down her cheeks.

"Do you mind that I stay with you?"

"It will be tough keeping you quiet…"

"No! I don't want to BE kept quiet. I want to be with you, and not have to hide. I heard you have enough of that to do already."

"I cannot protect you! You are a Muggle and part of our goal is…"

Wikeni only shook her head with a smile.

"Then lie," she said.

Severus thought for a moment before saying slowly, "You were an American witch and had your wand broken for crimes against Muggles. You are forbidden from any kind of magic under penalty of imprisonment, so a spell tracer was put on you. You fled the country to avoid visible detection, but if you do magic of any kind you will be found. You support us in the hopes of our cause spreading to America."

"Got it," she said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"Hey," she said. "It's nothing I can't handle."


	14. The Serpent and the Rodent

Wikeni was beginning to get used to Severus' house on Spinner's End. Although it had been rather filthy when she moved in, she and some fellow named Wormtail's efforts made it quite livable. Wikeni didn't quite like the short, simpering man, but tolerated him because Severus said it was only on the Dark Lord's orders that he was there. Severus was gone from the house more often than she liked, which left her alone with Wormtail, and as much as she didn't like to admit it, she did feel pity for the poor man. She still had to play her part as a cunning American witch, however, and although she disliked it somewhat, she found she could be very persuasive.

"What's your real name, Wormtail?" she asked one day as they were cleaning off all of Severus' books in the main room.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I've got a cousin named Peter."

"Oh," he said, distracted.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked, putting down her duster and placing her hands on her hips.

Wormtail looked startled for a second, but suddenly looked away.

"I shouldn't speak unless ordered to. The Dark Lord…"

"…Is not here. I have yet to even meet him," she spat. She softened, though, and, being quite curious, asked, "What's he like?"

Wormtail's eyes became very wide and watery.

"He is gracious… and… powerful… and… I should not say more."

"Will he kill you if you speak to me?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Well, as horrible as everyone says he is, I'm sure he wouldn't kill you for no reason."

He merely shuddered and resumed cleaning a row of rather large novels.

"But seriously, are you afraid of me? I know you dislike my husband…"

"No! No, I don't dislike him, really, he is quite generous…"

"Shut up. I can tell you hate him. And I understand why… That's why I think this 'Dark Lord' guy and I would probably get along… we might be the only ones who really love Severus." She sighed and shook her head, lifting her duster again. "But you didn't answer my question."

He paused for a moment.

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes, you are afraid of me?"

He merely nodded, shaking slightly. She laughed lightly.

"What could I possibly do to you that could make you fear me? I cannot use my magic, and although I do know some basic self defense, I'm sure a wand would do me in faster than I could say Triangle Choke."

Wormtail's face lightened, but he squealed, "If I do wrong, Severus will know, he knows everything, and then the Dark Lord will know, the Master, and he will come to kill me!"

He grimaced and bit down on his short, filthy fingernails. Wikeni noticed that they were choppy and bitten down quite low. She went on anyway.

"So I suspect you think I'd tattle on you if you gave me grief?"

He nodded maniacally.

"Pfft, if Severus knows everything, what would he need me for? He could just read your mind. And besides, I'm not like that."

Although Wormtail shuddered again, his weak smile seemed more genuine. Wikeni looked away and resumed her dusting.

"Of course, you know, you _can_ tell me things."

Wormtail froze. "What kinds of things?" he whimpered. She turned around to face him, her face no longer warm and inviting, her tone cold and dry, her eyes frozen onto his face with the iciest of looks. Wormtail cowered slightly.

"Where does Severus go when he's not here?" she asked.

Wormtail hesitated, but soon began to tell her everything.


	15. Goodnight, Severus

When Severus arrived home, it was to a darkened (but clean) house, mentally exhausted and physically fatigued. He threw his cloak over the banister and proceeded to go upstairs, however, a flicker of light caught his eye and he turned around. There, in the living room, was Wikeni, who had just lit a candle and was in the process of igniting several more. Severus watched her warily, willing himself not to snap at her, yet aching to lie on their bed and just go to sleep. She finally looked up at him, and he realized that she, too, seemed quite tired. She spoke anyhow.

"Severus, Peter told me everything."

"Peter…?"

"Wormtail, yes." She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you make the Unbreakable Bond with a woman named Narcissa?"

"First off," he said, a sudden edge in his voice, "It's the Unbreakable _Vow,_ and second, it's really none of your concern."

"Why not? This – this is the reason you killed Dumbledore? For some _blonde_ who wanted her son to be a murderer?"

"She is not just some blonde, she is a highly respected, highly intelligent witch whose husband, need I remind you, is in Azkaban with several other top followers, which makes my job twice as difficult, and makes me twice as irritable, so I really can say I have no patience for this. You and… _Peter_... can have all the discussions you like. I, however, choose to ignore you and go to sleep."

Wikeni sat down roughly on the couch, which threw particles of dust into the air.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here," she muttered.

Severus stopped dead on the steps. He frowned and clenched his fists, though a little bit of guilt was starting to eat away at his heart. He could not tell her the real reason for his motives, however. The reason behind everything he did for the Dark Lord. The fact that it wasn't for him, not really. It would break her.

"Then you really shouldn't have," he spat.

"How was I supposed to know…?"

"Because I warned you when you got here. You intruded my life, and I will have no more of this conversation. I asked you to go back, and instead, you disobeyed me and insisted on coming here to stay. It is not my fault that you make rash and irresponsible decisions, however they involve me. Goodnight."

He began to ascend up the stairs once more, however he heard Wikeni shuffle at the bottom of the steps. He stopped to turn around and look at her.

"You know," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "If it weren't for my rash and irresponsible decisions, I never would have taken you home that night, and I never would have married you."

Severus's heart felt like it had been stabbed. She turned away, tears streaming down her face, and said sadly, "Goodnight, Severus."

It would be the last time he truly spoke to her for a long time to come.


	16. Thank You

Okay, okay, I know it was long, but you made it! This is the end… for now. I want to follow the books as closely as possible, even though I know some of this is a little out of character for Snape… wait, a little? Anyway, I would love to get ANY kind of feedback, you can even e-mail me if you want. I will re-continue this story after Harry Potter 7 is released, because I don't want to write a story about him living if he dies or one of his death if he lives. I've got my own plans for what happens either way, but I want to be sure I write the right one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far, and who knows… the _real_ ending may not be so far away after all…


End file.
